


Beard Kink

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 - 2 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Kink, Beards, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the Beard Kink square of my second spnkinkbingo





	Beard Kink

It’d been a stressful month. Continual hunts built up until eventually the stress became too much for you, and Dean. Being himself, Dean went out and got absolutely hammered beyond belief. You also went to the bar, but there was no-one there who caught your interest this time. It’s not something you indulge in so much anymore, when you were in your teens, everyone had some form of beard or facial hair that was long enough to create the slight sting. Now though, now it’s near impossible to find it.

After about three hours in the bar, you decide to give up the hunt for a bearded man. It’s been too long, and you have no more energy. Walking back towards the bunker, you get some fresh air, something that hasn’t happened for at least three days. The bunker came into view, and finally, you were able to remove your heels, walking into the bunker. Sam smiled when he saw you.   
“Hey (Y/N)” He smiled, watching as you walked in.   
“Hey Sammy” You smiled, dropping your heels next to Dean’s hunting boots. Sam watched as you moved to sit on a chair beside him, resting your feet on the table.   
“Sammy, why didn’t you tell me there was a beautiful lady living here?” A rough voice asked from the doorway. Looking over, you were taken aback at the sight. The man is _gorgeous._ He’s about Dean’s height, a little wider and he has little hair. He has a thick layer of facial hair though, and it’s making him more attractive to you.

“Benny. And you, mon chere?” He asks, moving to sit beside you.   
“(Y/N)” You smile, holding your hand out to shake his. You’re slightly taken aback when he presses a kiss to your fingers.   
“Sammy, why didn’t you tell me we had such a gentleman here” You exclaimed. Benny winked to you, while moving to sit on a seat beside you.   
“He just got back a few days back. He’s an old friend of Dean’s, from when they were in Purgatory” Sam explained, while pulling his laptop into his lap. You nodded, opening a beer bottle. Benny smirked to you, nodding towards the door. It didn’t take a genius to understand what he meant. Looking over, you smiled when you noticed Sam engrossed in something on his laptop.  
“I’m gonna hit the hay. Nice meeting you Benny” You said, while standing up.   
“That sounds like a good idea, mind showing me to a room?” Benny said, also standing up.   
“Sure” You responded, nodding to Sam as you left the room.

You were barely down the corridor before Benny grabbed you by the hips, pushed you against the wall and mouthed along your neck. The rough of his beard was rubbing against your skin in all the right ways.   
“Think Sam suspects anything?” Benny asked.   
“I don’t care” You said, voice wavering as pleasure jolted down to your crotch. Benny smirked, watching as you moved to your bedroom door and opened it. Benny grinned, following you into the room. Reaching back, you unzipped your dress and watched it fall to the floor.

Benny’s eyes roamed over your body, like you were his prey. Reaching back, he locked the door before stalking towards you, while tugging his henley off. Stepping closer to him, your hands slide to his hips and tug him down into a kiss. Benny walks you back to the bed, lifting you onto the mattress while he fumbles with his belt. Smirking, you tugged him close by his belt and kissed him deeply, while unclipping his belt and shoving his trousers and boxers down. Benny groaned and shoved you back, watching as you hit the bed. Reaching down, you eased your underwear off, flinging it away with your foot. Benny grinned and dropped down, licking over your slit with a slurp.

Your fingers scrambled against Benny’s head, trying to hold on as he licked into you, his beard burning your thighs. Gasping and moaning, your body writhed against his face. Benny grinned and knelt back, stroking his hand up your thigh. Biting your lip, you watched as he eased two thick fingers into you.   
“Benny, fuck” You moaned, spreading your legs. Benny grinned down to you, and reached over to grab a condom. You moaned slightly, watching as his hand slid up your thigh, his thumb teasing your clit for a moment while he rolled the condom on. You bit your lip, watching as Benny lined up while wrapping one of your legs around his hips.   
“Y’ready darlin’?” He asked. You nodded eagerly, mouth forming an ‘o’ when he eased into you. Benny grinned and nipped at your neck, almost drawing blood, as he began to fuck you. The sound of skin against skin filled the room as he built a rhythm. Benny smirked and shifted, using his beard to create the friction you ached for.

Before long, you were coming with a moan. Benny gripped your hips, flipped you over and pounded into you twice more before he came, biting down almost painfully on your neck.

After a few minutes, you and Benny came apart. He tossed the condom aside and kissed you gently, while reaching for his t-shirt to clean you up.   
“Fuck that was amazing” You murmured, flopping against your bed. Benny smirked and shifted to sit on the edge.   
“You can stay, you know. I’m not gonna kick you out after _that_” You smiled. Benny nodded and shifted to lay beside you. Curling close to him, it didn’t take long for you to be spooning with him.   
“Gotta say darlin’, wish I’d met ya sooner” He murmured. You smiled softly, curling into his chest slightly. 


End file.
